Project Stun
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: One hundred years after the death of Stun, the legendary Gallade, scientists have decided to bring him back through the process of cloning.
1. Prologue

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with "Stun II" and my other Pokemon stories. I truly am. I don't know exactly when or if I will keep up chapters for "Stun II", but until I decide, I'm going to try and keep on this story here. Please enjoy "Project Stun"._

_This story is set one hundred years after the death of Stun. Yes, Stun had to die eventually, right? It's a short prologue, I know._

Prologue

Three scientists stood around a specimen in a test tube. One female and two males. They wore white lab coats and sterile gloves. The female had long green hair and pale skin. The female looked at the growing specimen and thought about how this has started.

A couple weeks before, the same three scientists had read a story online about a Pokemon of legend. A Gallade by the name of Stun. Apparently, historians had discovered that he had trained under the Legendary Pokemon Mew. He was an extremely powerful Pokemon, probably the most powerful in existence. He had died one hundred years ago by natural causes.

He had had one child, a shiny Gardevoir, but she died shortly after his death, due to a genetically engineered Tyranitar created by Team Rocket going on a major rampage.

The three scientists had managed to acquire a single DNA strand from Stun, and had decided to clone him.

"I mean, why not?" John, the black male scientist said. "We could clone him, make him even stronger than he was. It'd be simple. Maybe merge his DNA with the DNA of a Legendary Pokemon. We might be able to imprint his old memories into him, to!"

Keith, the other male scientist, knew that it could be done. The cloning process had been perfected over the last hundred years. But would it be right? "I don't know… I mean… Create an even _more _powerful Stun? From what I read, he was extremely powerful before. It was said that he merged with a god."

"Psh." John rolled his eyes. "You believe everything you read? There's no _way _that's true!"

And so, in the end, Kara, the female scientist, John, and Keith, decided to recreate Stun and try to implant his old memories into him. The merged his DNA with the DNA of Darkrai. The rough shape of a Gallade was growing at a rapid rate. The three scientists pulled Pokeballs out of their pockets and called forth an Alakazam.

The scientists nodded at their Alakazam, and the psychic Pokemon turned to the rough-looking Gallade. The scientists had trained these Alakazams to imprint memories on their specimens, so this was no new task. Using information from everything the scientists could find out about Stun, the Alakazams took the information from the scientists and started to imprint memories onto the new specimen.

After about an hour, the Gallade was fully formed, but it had black skin instead of the normal white. Another hour, and the Alakazams had finished imprinting on the specimen.


	2. A New Birth

_A/N: Hello. I hoped you enjoyed the prologue, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's a little short, but... ya know... more will be coming. Don't worry. _

_Oh, and Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_And review! It brings luck and health!_

Chapter 1

"_What… where am I…?" _I could feel the rush of liquid around my body. _"What is this…? Who… am I? Stun?" _For some reason, that name comforted and disturbed me at the same time. I could sense multiple beings. Three humans and three Alakazams.

That disturbed me further. What was I doing near humans? Why wasn't I on Eevee Island? That thought disturbed me as well. Eevee Island felt like it had some sort of meaning to me, but at the same time… did it? I slowly opened my eyes, and the three humans smiled at me.

They wore lab coats. I narrowed my eyes. Scientists? What…? I was floating in an orange liquid, in a glass tube. What was happening? I glanced down at my body and recoiled. Oh my god. Why was my body black?

"Welcome back, Stun." The black-skinned scientist said. "You've been gone for quite some time now."

I glared at him. "Who are you?" I said, telepathically.

The scientists smiled, pleased for some reason. "My name is John. This is Keith and Kara. We brought you back."

"Back…?" I said, confused. "Where was I? What have you done to me?"

Kara, the female, took a step forward and said, "Stun, the world that you knew is long gone. You died one hundred years ago. But, using modern technology, we have brought you back. And merged your DNA with the DNA of Darkrai."

I stared at her, fury starting to creep up inside me. I looked back down at my black body and was reminded of Berry, my daughter. With a small thought, the glass tube shattered around me and the orange liquid splashed everywhere. My body felt strong, and I could feel dark thoughts stir up inside me.

"Why…" I said. "Why am I having these horrible thoughts?"

Keith started to look worried and said, "Um… That's probably the Darkrai DNA." He turned to the other two and said, "I _told _you we should have used a different Legendary."

I growled and glared at the three. "You humans… you've tampered with the laws of nature."

The three scientists stared at me in wonder. "But…" John said. "Aren't you… aren't you glad that we gave you life?"

My blades elongated as fury swept through my. They took a step back. "Truthfully, no." I said. "I am not Stun. I am a mere imitation with his memories. And on top of that, I have evil urges thanks to the DNA of Darkrai."

I jumped up and sliced off John's head. His body fell to the ground, blood squirting out of his neck hole. I turned around and faced Kara and Keith. I concentrated on my breathing, and my blades slowly reverted back to normal size.

"My memories are one hundred years old, correct?" The humans looked terrified, but they nodded. "Tell me… what is the state of Eevee Island?"

The humans looked confused for a second, then understanding crossed their faces. "Oh, you mean Sheba Island! I was confused, 'cause Eevees have been extinct for almost fifty years-"

Keith had stopped talking because I had slammed him into the wall with my psychic power. "What did you just say?" I said, bloody thoughts running through my mind.

"Eevees…" He said, gasping through his slowly closing windpipe. "and all of their evolutions… have become… extinct…." With my psychic powers, I snapped his neck. I glared at the female with hate.


	3. The Outside World

_A/N: Hello. Thank you, those of you that have reviewed. I live off of them. I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story here. Keep reviewing, please!_

Chapter 2

I exited the laboratory and stared at the world with wide eyes. There was nothing green. The ground was pure concrete, and there were some kind of vehicle flying overhead. There were hundreds of them, each one carrying at least one human.

What was this? Where were the Pidgey? Where was the nature? I scowled and teleported to Eevee Island.

At least… it was _supposed _to be Eevee Island. The trees, grass, and flowers had been replaced by concrete and tall skyscrapers. Fury raged inside me. Without realizing what I was doing, I transformed into a Tyranitar. I roared loudly, attracting the interest of nearby humans.

They were dressed in uniform and pointed handguns at me. They looked identical and were wearing blue police uniforms.

"All units engage!" One said into a device attached to her shoulder. "We have an angry Tyranitar on the loose!"

Regular humans ran away as the officers surrounded me. I glared at them and opened my mouth, preparing a Hyper Beam.

"He's attacking!" One said. "Unleash the protector!"

I shot the Hyper Beam at the one that had spoken, but the blast bounced off of some kind of force field.

Mewtwo floated down from the sky, and the force field disappeared.

"Mewtwo?" I said, shocked. "Are you okay? It's me. Stun." I transformed back to my normal form, but Mewtwo's face was stone. His eyes stared at me blankly, and he had a black collar with red spikes sticking out around his neck and wrists. "Mewtwo…?"

"Mewtwo, destroy this transforming Gallade!" One of the officers said. Mewtwo unleashed a Flamethrower and the officers fired their weapons at the same time. Six bullets and a stream of flame came at me, but time seemed to slow down.

I teleported a couple of feet away and transformed into Articuno. I froze the six officers solid and stared at Mewtwo, who didn't even blink.

"Mewtwo, snap out of it! The humans are controlling you!"

Without answering, Mewtwo pushed his paw forward and shot a powerful Hyper Beam at me. I deflected it with an Ice Beam. I transformed back to my normal form and said, "Mewtwo, I don't want to fight you."

Still expressionless, Mewtwo used Thunder, throwing a powerful lightning bolt at me. I dodged and used Thunder Wave to paralyze him.

Mewtwo froze in place, sparks flying across his body every now and then. I sighed and walked up to him, using Slash to break the collars. Once they were gone, Mewtwo blinked and used Recover to rid himself of the paralysis.

He blinked again and stared at me. "What…?" He looked around. "Where am I…?"

"You're on Eevee Island, Mewtwo. But it's not Eevee Island any more…."

Mewtwo gave me a strange look. "This place hasn't been called that for over fifty years. Who are you?"

"It's me, Mewtwo. Stun."

Mewtwo looked at me disbelievingly. "You… you can't be Stun. You don't look like him. I mean…" He closed his eyes, concentrating. "Interesting… you seem to have a similar psychic pattern to Stun…" He opened his eyes, even more puzzled. "But… I saw Stun die with my own eyes."

I sighed and looked down. "I'm not the original Stun." I admitted. "Some human scientists cloned me from the DNA of Stun and Darkrai. They used Alakazams to burn Stun's memories into me."

"Wow…" Mewtwo said. He shook his head in disgust. "The humans never fail to surprise me."

"Mewtwo…" I said, looking around at what was supposed to be Eevee Island. "What has the world come to?"

"The world you know is gone, Stun." Mewtwo said seriously. "Many species of Pokémon you know from one hundred years ago have gone extinct thanks to the humans. Most Legendary Pokémon have been captured and enslaved. Cloned, genetically enhanced, Pokémon are the norm."

"No…" I said, staring at the Pokémon-less land. "If cloned Pokémon are the norm, then where are they?"

"In Pokeballs." He said. "They were bred in captivity. Most haven't been out of their Pokeballs for more than a couple of minutes at a time."

"That's… horrible…. What… which Legendaries have been captured, Mewtwo?"

"All except for Mew, Cresselia, and Manaphy. And myself, thanks to you."

"All but three?" I said, despair filling my body. "What about Arceus?"

"He's been taken."

"Even Giratina?"

"Even him. It wasn't long before the humans figured out how to enter the Distortion World."

"God…."

"The situation is grim, Stun. But I suggest we leave soon."

"Why?"

"Do you remember the man-made Pokémon, Porygon? Over the years, there have been hundreds of upgrades to that Pokémon. The latest model, Porygon-A, is extremely powerful, because they have been infused with DNA from Arceus. They will soon be dispatched and ordered to kill us."

I nodded. "But where will we go? Is there _anywhere _untouched by humans?"

Mewtwo shook his head and said, "Not in this world. Transform into a Cosmeon and we can go to another dimension."

I looked at him and nodded.


End file.
